


Future Management

by illfoandillfie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (m and f receiving), (omg a condom is actually appearing in one of my fics this is unheard of), Drinking, F/M, Hypnosis, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Tickling, Trance - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, a little bit of dom!rog and sub!reader, bimbofication, intelligence play, mentions of spanking/restraints/blindfolds/degredation and public sex but not explicitly so), thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: Roger rewires your mind





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Future Management by Mr Roger Taylor himself (if you haven't heard it please go watch the video on youtube because hhHHHhhHhH oh lord it makes me feel some kinda way)
> 
> A/N: So Bimbofication has a bunch of different connotations for different people. For some the emphasis is on the physical shape of a stereotypical bimbo – think big boobs and blonde hair and a valley girl accent - which can lead into body modification stuff. For some it goes hand in hand with hypnosis and mind control. For some it’s about intelligence play - turning a smart person dumb. There are a bunch of different ways to play with this kink and different things to get out of it, especially when you start mixing the different aspects together or connecting it to a dom/sub dynamic. I’ve gone with an interpretation that aligns with what I personally find hot about bimbofication, mostly focusing on the turning a smart girl into a dumb slut/sex object aspect (though I’ve also included a little hint of the physical appearance) using some light hypnosis stuff as gateway to the “bimbo state”. I am by no means an expert in hypnosis (or anything), I just have a passing interest and think it’s kinda hot. A lot of the hypnosis part of the script was inspired by THIS podcast episode which discusses bimbofication/intelligence play and ends with one of the hosts hypnotising the other to make her dumber (it’s a really interesting discussion and FUCK that hypno scene at the end oof its hot).

To the world at large you are a well-respected, intelligent, and accomplished woman. You graduated university top of your class and head of multiple extracurricular groups. After uni you’d found a job that you loved, working in a law firm, gaining attention as you rose through the ranks and became a prominent attorney. Two years ago you’d thrown it all in to start your own non-profit organisation that aimed to reduce the growing rate of homelessness. It was challenging work but rewarding and you loved it. You’d appeared as a guest on news panels and talk radio programs to discuss the issue and campaign for support which had made you, if not a household name, certainly a recognisable figure in the community. Which is how Roger knew you when you first met. Of course, you’d known him too – how could you not?  

You’d run into him at bar, most of your friends having ditched you for the dancefloor or whoever they were hoping to take home. That wasn’t really your scene though so you’d intended to finish your drink and then head home. Before you could leave, he was in front of you, introducing himself and apologising for the interruption.   
“I wanted to congratulate you on your work, what you’re doing is incredible,” he said earnestly, “the world needs more women like you. More people like you.”    
“Thank you, that’s very kind of you to say,”    
“I’ll leave you to your drink now, have a good evening,”    
“Wait,” you said, surprising yourself, “this seat’s free if you want to join me,”  

That introduction sparked a conversation which lasted hours. For the rest of the night you were wrapped up in each other entirely, the flow of conversation never stopping as you covered every topic under the sun – politics and music and food and literature and everything in between – without any awkward pauses or uncomfortable silences. You found yourself hanging on his every word, blown away by his quick wit and intelligence, and that cheekiness that permeated his very being. He kept both your glasses topped up as you talked, well beyond the point where all your friends had left, until eventually he invited you back to his place. You hesitated, the first hitch in your conversation all night.    
“You okay?” Roger asked after you were silent for a little too long.    
“Yeah. I just, don’t…know…”    
“Don’t know if you want to come home with me?”    
“Yeah.” You nervously chewed on your bottom lip.   
“That’s okay, you don’t have to. Just figured, we’re having such an amazing night, why should it end now?” he said with a slight shrug, “It does kinda surprise me that you’re unsure about it though.”    
“What d’you mean by that?”   
“Nothing bad I promise.” he chuckled, “Just that you’re so sure about everything else. Don’t really seem like the type to not know your own mind.”    
You exhaled a single breathy ‘ha’, “About everything else you are correct. Not so much with this sort of thing.”    
“Well, at least let me drop you home.”    
“That would be nice, thank you.”    
“You’re welcome.” He stood to call a car since neither of you were in any state to drive, “The offer still stands by the way, if you do decide you want to. You’ve got nothing to lose.”    
You laughed as he threw you a wink but his words stuck with you, looping through your head as you waited for him to return.  

Roger led you out into the street to wait for the car, placing his jacket over your shoulders when he noticed you shiver slightly. He leaned against the brick wall of the bar as you chatted in soft voices until the car arrived. Once you were both tucked away in the back seat, safely hidden from prying eyes and cameras, Roger leaned towards you. His hand came up to cup your jaw, thumb sliding softly over your cheek. Your eyes darted to his lips and then back up to his eyes.  “At the risk of ruining an otherwise great night, I’d really like to kiss you.”   
You nodded, the closeness of your bodies already releasing a colony of butterflies in your stomach, their fluttering only getting faster as he moved closer still. His lips were softer than you’d been expecting, his hands rougher as the one remained on your face and the other rested gently against your arm, though you should probably have realised so many years of drumming would leave their mark. You rested your hands against his shoulders, gradually slipping one up into his hair as he deepened the kiss.    
 _Well, shit, if this is how he kisses…_  
You blinked your eyes open as he broke away from you. No one had ever kissed you like that before and there was only one thought running through your head. Roger’s voice.  _You’ve got nothing to lose_.     
“Take me home with you,” you said softly but decidedly, throwing caution to the wind. Roger grinned and indicated the change of plans to the driver before pulling you into another kiss.  

Neither of you even contemplated stopping the whole way to his house, only breaking apart briefly to fall out of the car and hastily climb the steps up to his front door. Even then, his hands remained on you – lightly tracing over the small patch of exposed skin on your back where your shirt had come untucked from your pants. Clutching Roger’s arm, you leaned in to kiss along his neck as he fumbled with his keys. You felt very unlike yourself but it wasn’t an unwelcome difference. You’d never felt such a connection with anyone before. Never found anyone quite as irresistible as you found him. You were glad you’d agreed to this, vaguely recalling the rumours you’d heard about how capable Roger was with women and deciding you could use a little capable. When he finally figured out the keys he ushered you inside and lunged for your lips again, pressing you against the wall as he found them.     
You’ve got nothing to lose.    
It was the only thought you had time for as his hands slid down to cup your arse, pulling you tightly against him, and he began kissing down your neck, making your breath quicken. He pushed his jacket from your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in the middle of the hallway as he found his way back to your mouth, and began walking you through the dark house towards his bedroom. You hit the edge of the bed faster than you’d been prepared for, falling backwards with a giggle and a soft thud. Roger laughed as you scooted backwards towards the centre of the bed, and followed you, slightly more gracefully than you managed. Moonlight streamed through the partially open curtains, bathing you both in a soft light that made him look somehow more gorgeous, and you couldn’t quite believe this was happening. Hovering over you he began unbuttoning your blouse, his lips wandering over your sternum and down towards your chest. You moved to unfasten the buttons and zip on your pants, trying to speed up the process.    
“Someone’s in a hurry,”    
“Want you so bad Roger. Been a while since I did this and god I need it.”    
“How long’s a while?” he paused midway through pushing your shirt down your arms.    
“Umm… Months, not sure how many.”    
“Christ. If you wanna slow down…”    
“Don’t slow down.” You leaned up to kiss him again, to show him how eager you were, “Just don’t try anything too crazy, I’m a little out of practice.” You pulled your shirt off and throw it to the floor. “Noted,” Roger said as he began tugging your pants off and dropped them to the floor as well, “I’m gonna make sure the wait was worth it though.” He lowered his head towards your thigh and you couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up in your throat.    
“Oh, you’re ticklish!” his face lit up in cheeky delight as he brought his hands up to your sides, making you squeal and writhe as you tried to escape the sensation. Every twitch of his fingers pulled more laughter from you until you were panting and struggling to say his name, begging him to stop. “You’ve got such a cute laugh,” he said as he removed his hands from you, dropping a small kiss just below your bellybutton as you tried to catch your breath, “can’t wait to hear what you sound like moaning.” You could feel him smirking as he left another kiss, lower than the first, on your skin and you let out a breathy whine. He kissed lower still, leading down to your still clothed pussy and the small wet spot that had appeared over the course of the night, as you pushed yourself up on your forearms to watch. When a kiss landed over the top of your clit your hips bucked and when he wrapped his lips round the wet spot, sucking the soaked material into his mouth you whined again. He was clearly enjoying teasing you, the tent in his pants more obvious with every passing moment.  “You want some help with that?” you indicated his noticeable bulge but Roger told you to hush.   
“I’m not the one that’s gone without for months. Just lie back and let me take care of you.” With that he finally tugged your underwear down your legs, and you let your head fall back against the pillow.  

Roger didn’t hesitate, pushing your legs further open as he dived in to lick your pussy. He took his time, covering almost every inch of you with his mouth, listening to your whines and whimpers so he could find where you were most sensitive, but steadily avoiding your clit. When he sucked one of your lips into his mouth you moaned and he made sure to repeat the action, sending a jolt through you each time. You were already babbling about how good it felt, breathless words rolling off your tongue with no rhyme or reason, bleeding into each other and the moans that followed, when he began to tease your entrance, pushing his finger tip in and letting it slip back out as you tried to clench around it.     
“Aren’t you just so needy,” he said as he sunk his finger into you, deeper this time, and let it slip out again, “haven’t even touched your clit and you’re already close to cumming for me,” he continued to finger you slowly, pushing deeper each time until it was buried knuckle deep in your core. Then he began again, adding a second finger, as he returned his mouth to your wet folds. You whined his name as the pit in your stomach began to ache with the need for release, and put your hand on the back of his head trying to press him closer. Roger scissored his fingers inside you for a moment before he brought them to a complete halt. You whimpered at the sudden change but didn’t have time to reprimand him as he finally brought his mouth to your clit, flicking his tongue back and forth over it. It felt fucking incredible but the pressure wasn’t consistent enough to push you over the edge.    
“Oh fuck. Roger I’m so close,”   
“I know, can feel you clenching round my fingers.”    
You bucked your hips again, trying to get the friction you needed and felt Roger laugh, his breath ghosting over your pussy.    
“Want to hear you scream my name when you cum. Let everyone know who makes you feel this good.” He pressed his tongue against your clit before sucking it between his lips, at the same time he made a come-hither motion with his two fingers. Within seconds you were coming undone, moaning his name loudly, as per his request. He held you there, blissed out beyond belief, eyes closed as you rode out the orgasm, quivering slightly as his fingers twitched inside you.    
  
“So was that worth waiting for?”     
You blinked as you came back to reality and found Roger looking up at you, his head resting against your thigh as he drew random patterns over your stomach.    
“You realise It’s been months since I last had sex not since I last had an orgasm, right? Like, I do know how to masturbate,” a pause, “But yes, well worth it,” you conceded with a smile.    
Roger flashed you the cockiest grin you’d ever seen, “told you so.” He crawled back over you and you could taste yourself on his lips as he kissed you hungrily, “and by the way,” he said breaking the kiss, “you masturbating is something I would be very interested in watching. But right now, all I want is to be buried in your gorgeous cunt. The way you felt around my fingers, fuck, want you on my cock so bad.”    
You hummed as you kissed him, “Think I can make that happen,” you said before rolling the both of you over so you were leaning over him.    
“Condoms are in the top draw” he pointed at his bedside table as you hurried to undo his fly and pull his pants and underwear down his legs.    
“I’ll get it, you get those clothes off.”    
“Yes ma’am,” he said, already ripping his shirt over his head. You saw it fall to the floor as you dug around the draw, followed by the sound of him kicking his pants off his feet. His cock was already standing at attention when you got back to the bed, tearing open the condom wrapper with your teeth.    
“Might have to take this a bit slow,” you said as you rolled the condom down his shaft. Roger nodded as you took hold of his cock to line him up with your entrance. His breath caught in his throat as you slowly sunk down on him, taking your time as you adjusted to the unfamiliar and complete fullness.     
“Christ, fuck,” you swore under your breath as you took him a little deeper and paused again.    
“Stole the words right outta my mouth,” he grunted, squeezing your hips, “fuck, you okay?”    
“Told you I was out of practice,” your laugh turned into a moan as you lowered yourself the last inch or so, sheathing him fully inside you. Roger moved his hands to squeeze your breasts as your breaths turned to pants. You slowly began rocking your hips, the room filing with your gasps and whines as you picked up speed.     
“Fuck, want to be buried in your cunt forever.” he gasped out as you began raising and lowering yourself on your knees, needing more more more.   
“Roger, ohh god, rub my clit, please,”    
He didn’t need to be told twice, letting one hand drop down where you needed it. His touch sent a shiver down your spine and your back arched as his name dripped from your lips again. This only encouraged Roger who sped up the furious circles he was making on your clit. You felt yourself hurtling towards another orgasm as your pussy clenched.    
“Gonna cum soon,” Roger’s hips jerked up as he grunted his warning.   
“Same,” you said as you leaned forward to suck a hickey onto his collarbone. It wasn’t much longer before he was calling out your name as he hit his climax, and pulling you into yours with his fingers still on your clit.  

You collapsed on your side next to him, still breathing heavily. Roger left the bed long enough to dispose of the used condom before he was back, pulling you against him and throwing the covers over the two of you.     
“I’ll call a cab in a moment,” you said, voice thick with exhaustion.    
“Don’t be daft.”    
“Not gonna kick me out?”    
“Course not. Jesus, what d’you take me for.”    
“Good. I’m too comfy to move anyway.”    
“Good. I like having you in my bed.”    
You hummed as his arms tightened around you and you felt him drop a kiss to the back of your neck. You could feel your eyes drooping but fought off sleep for as long as you could, not wanting the moment to end. Letting your fingers trail softly over Roger’s hand which was flung over your stomach, you listened as his breathing slowed and became deeper. Smiling into the pillow you finally let yourself succumb to sleep.  

When you woke up you were alone and slightly confused by your unfamiliar surroundings.     
 _Oh, fuck…_  
 Things started coming back to you as you took in the clothing still littering the floor. You hurried to dress yourself in yesterday’s clothes and then made your way out of the room, wanting to find a phone to call a cab from. You found Roger first, following the sound of the kettle through the house to the kitchen. He was standing over the stove, back to the doorway and you allowed yourself a moment to look him over in the daylight before you caught his attention.     
“Morning,”    
He whipped around at the sound of your voice, “Morning. I was gonna bring breakfast up to you.” He held up the spatula he was clutching as proof of his intentions.    
“Thanks, but I should probably get going.”    
“Already?” You were surprised by the note of disappointment in his voice.    
“That’s how this sort of thing normally works, isn’t it?”    
“Told you last night I’m not gonna kick you out.”    
You hesitated.     
“It’s a free meal, love, might as well stay. Nothing to lose.”    
There were those words again. They reverberated through your head and you found yourself sitting down. Roger smiled as he turned back around to the stove, shuffling fry pans and plates around as he served the breakfast.    
“I hope bacon and eggs are okay,” he said as he placed your plate in front of you.    
“Brilliant,” you suddenly realised just how hungry you were, not having eaten properly since lunch yesterday.    
“Dig in, don’t wait for me. Tea?”    
“Yes please. No milk, two sugars.”     
“Can I ask you something? About last night?”    
“Yeah,” you said, a forkful of food halfway to your mouth as your stomach began to twist with nerves.    
“What made you change your mind?” He put the tea down in front of you, “You were going to go home and then you changed your mind. What was it that convinced you to stay?”    
“ _You’ve got nothing to lose_. You said that to me and I realised you were right.” You shrugged as you brought the fork to your mouth, “Plus, no one had ever kissed me like that before.”    
“I  _was_  giving you my A game, had to impress you.”    
“I was worth A game?”    
“Course, couldn’t give such an incredible woman less than that”    
“You flatterer,” you laughed, “It had been a while though, I probably would have been happy with C game.”    
“Well I didn’t find that out till later did I.” He took a sip of his tea, staring at you over the top of his cup. “Out of curiosity, why had it been so long? Something to do with the lack of A game kissing?” he teased.    
“I mean, it was a factor.” You could hear the indignation creeping into your voice and willed it away, “Not everyone has mountains of groupies after them.” So much for no indignation.     
“No need to get defensive,” Roger held both his hands up, palms towards you, “wasn’t judging.”    
“Sorry. It’s a bit of a sore spot is all.”    
“No, you’re fine. I shouldn’t pry.”    
“Truth is I haven’t dated much. And none of the guys I did date were any good. Recently it’s just been easier to put work first.”    
“Does that mean I’m the best you’ve ever had,” his cocky grin from the previous night was back and you couldn’t help but laugh.    
“Yes, but it was a very very low bar.”    
“I’ll take what I can get.” He looked you over, seeming like he wanted to say something else but wasn’t sure how, “I had the best time with you last night and I was thinking y’know…maybe this doesn’t have to end here. Let me take you out tomorrow night on a proper date.”   
“Let me guess… I’ve got nothing to lose?” you laughed.    
“That a yes?”    
“Yes.”  

You left Roger’s place a little while later, heading home to sink into a hot bath and relax, and barely thought about anything besides him until he picked you up the next night. Your first official date went well – dinner, drinks, making out in the car before he dropped you home. You invited him inside but he wanted to prove he was interested in you for reasons besides that, instead leaving you with lips tingling from a long deep kiss as he departed, and the immediate need to masturbate. He took you out again the next night and again two days after that. Before you knew it, you were three months into your relationship, spending more and more time with him. You introduced him to your friends and family and met his in return. To the outside world you were still the same intelligent and accomplished woman, but now you also had an enviable relationship which seemed to get you more attention than your work did, though Roger was always the first to brag about it. He loved showing you off, telling anyone who’d listen about your work, pulling you into conversations so people could see you were just as bright and self-assured and brilliant as he’d told them you were. More than once you found yourself in a deep discussion with someone he’d been talking to, and caught him staring at you like he’d never seen anything more beautiful. It made your chest burst every time. The way he celebrated every aspect of you, cared enough to ask about your day and pressed for details about your job. Even when you disagreed about something, he’d hear you out, maybe with an eye roll, but he genuinely cared about your thoughts and opinions.  

Which made it easier to take yourself less seriously and loosen up a little. Your work was still incredibly important and something you cared deeply about, but now that you had Roger it was easier to admit you’d been spending too much time at the office. Using it as an excuse to avoid the terrifying unknowns of life and the impending future you hadn’t been able to imagine. Where before the question ‘where do you see yourself in five years’ would have caused anxiety that led to a week’s worth of overtime and insomnia, now you were able to confidently say, “I might not know but I hope it’s with Roger.” You smiled more around him, laughed more. He could turn you into a silly giggling fool with one look, and that was the most freeing feeling you’d ever experienced. You had nothing to prove to Roger. You didn’t have to make him see you how you wanted to be seen, like you’d had to do within your studies and work, because he already saw you as wonderful. And frankly you liked the person you were with him more than you’d liked the person you were alone.  

And then there was the sex. You’d never believed people when they talked about the incredible sex they were regularly having. Never understood why everyone made such a big deal about it. In your experience it wasn’t worth it. Roger had quickly changed your mind. On your third official date he agreed to go back to your place but you’d spent most of the night talking about sex rather than actually having any. The topic of your limited experience had come up again and Roger was trying to gauge what you’d already tried.     
“Yes, I’ve sucked dick before,” you rolled your eyes as you stood to fill your empty wine glass, waving it round as you spoke, “not my favourite thing ever if I’m being honest but no one ever complained about my techniques.”    
“Hand job?”    
“Is that a request?” You raised your eyebrows and took a sip of your wine.    
“Stop trying to get my pants off, love,” he laughed, “You’re the one who keeps saying you’ve never had good sex, ‘m just trying to find out what you have had, so I can decide how to blow your mind next.”    
“If you really must know, all the guys I’ve been with were fairly bad at it. Only two of them made me cum regularly and even then it was a one and done situation. You did more to blow my mind on our not-quite-a-one-night-stand than anyone else has.”    
“Keep talking like that and you’ll give me a big head.”    
“As if you don’t already have one.” You dropped yourself into his lap, giggling at the small ‘oof’ of surprise he let out, and wrapped your arms around his neck.    
“Alright, alright. So, what’s the kinkiest you’ve done then?”    
“Does being eaten out count as kinky?”   
“God, are you serious?”    
“No, I did convince one of them to spank me once which was fun. Hinted that I might want to try more, being tied up and stuff, but he wasn’t into it.”    
“Christ, no wonder you gave up on dating,”    
“I wouldn’t say gave up, just put it on the back burner.”    
“Well it’s a good thing you met me then.” he said, looking up into your eyes, “I’d be very happy to tie you up, and stuff.”    
A shiver ran down your spine at the suggestion, “Really? You’re into it?”    
“Oh, love, we are going to have some fun. You’ve got -”    
“Nothing to lose,” you finished before leaning down to kiss him.”

The longer you were together the more you found yourself thinking about sex. It was like meeting Roger had flipped a switch inside your brain, set off some sort of chemical reaction that made your blood run hot and your skin tingle with the need to be touched. Suddenly you cared about sex, wanted it, even dreamt about it. You had years of bad sex and dry spells to erase and Roger was only too happy to help. To his credit he never rushed you or pushed you to try things you weren’t comfortable with and he always made sure you were safe as he slowly opened your eyes to new things. It started out small, a light spanking one night, since you already had experience with it and liked it. He used it as an excuse to question you more about what else you’d be interested in trying, promising to reward you with another hit for every answer you gave him. At first you’d felt self-conscious, especially when asked to describe what you’d fantasised about. But soon enough he’d had you admitting to everything you’d ever wanted to try, desperately trying to earn another spank as you slowly dripped onto his knee. And then he’d praised you for answering so well and god you could have cum from that alone, the three fingers he’d pressed into you were just a bonus.  

Your answers gave him ideas for what to try next. Adding handcuffs or blindfolds when he fucked you, calling you degrading names while you tried out words like Sir or Master for him, testing how they felt on your tongue and deciding which you liked. Pulling you into public restrooms and other secluded spaces because you admitted that the danger of being caught was a turn on. He’d use your own ideas against you until you were begging, often times for more. He was particularly fond of bringing up the fantasy you’d had of being turned into a silly, giggly, dumb slut – empty headed and eager to please. It was something you’d developed a penchant for back at uni, a fantasy you turned to when the pressure to be smarter than everyone else got too much, though you’d never actually told anyone about it before. The idea of him knowing – of anyone knowing – your desire to be a brainless bimbo was terrifying and exciting and every time he mentioned it you got goosebumps and butterflies. He’d lean in close to your ear, running his hands through your hair, and tell you that a good slut had no use for her brain. That you should just let it go. What could you possibly have to think about besides being pretty and filling your holes however he wanted? It was so easy to sit and listen, let his words fill your head until there wasn’t room for anything else, just the need to please him. It was your favourite release when work was stressful and tough, and for the last week that’s all work had been. Between the land deal you were trying to organise taking longer than you’d planned and the constant juggling of calls to contractors for quotes and calls to estate agents to renegotiate terms, everything was getting to be too much. You just needed to forget about everything for a little while.  

So, when Roger got home that evening, he found you waiting, wearing the tightest, skimpiest clothes you owned – a skirt that only just covered your lace panty clad arse, and a low-cut singlet over a bra that pushed your tits together, plus the tallest heels you owned. It was the sort of outfit you only wore when you wanted to be his brainless toy. It helped you drop into your new role faster, helped your brain melt away.     
“Everything okay?” He asked as he pulled you into a hug.   
“Yeah, just need a break. If you’re up for it?”    
“Course, love. You know I love playing with my bimbo doll.”    
You hugged him tighter, trying to convey how much you loved him with one gesture, already feeling slightly tingly. He led you to the couch, sitting you down to face him.

“Just need a break from all that noise in your pretty head, don’t you?” His voice sounded different to when he’d first come in, softer and calmer but more authoritative, “all that stress from work. Just need to listen to my voice and slowly sink deeper down, away from your brain, away from everything bad and stressful. And the more stressful things are, the more worries and noise in that silly brain, the faster you sink down down down until you can’t remember anything anymore. Down deeper, where there’s  _nothing to lose_. Where there’s no need for big words. Where the only thing that matters is being a good doll for Sir. Pleasing Sir. Because pleasing Sir makes you happy and horny, doesn’t it?    
“Yes,” you sighed softly, a wet spot already beginning to form as you stared into his eyes.   
“It’s so simple, so easy, isn’t it my pretty, silly, slut. So simple and easy to leave your mind behind.”     
You breathed deep as Roger’s hands glided through your hair, gently smoothing it back, his fingernails running over your scalp and down down down to push it behind your ear.    
“That’s right, just relax. You’ve got nothing to lose by listening and relaxing. Thinking about how fun it is to be simple and easy.”    
Your eyes were shut, though you didn’t remember closing them. You felt Roger’s hand move further down your hair, splitting it into sections, running his fingers through it to smooth it out.    
“You like being simple and easy, don’t you? Simple and easy and fun and dumb. My pretty, silly, bimbo.”    
He was winding your hair round his fingers, moving slowly and gently, sending tingles down your spine as you took another deep breath. A whimper dropped from your lips and you could almost feel your mind emptying with every word he spoke, letting go of the day, the meetings, the harried phone calls, the forms you had to sign. All of it was so unimportant compared to his voice.    
“And d’you wanna know the best part about you being like this?”    
“Yes.” If you’d been able to think properly you would have said your voice had changed too. Higher pitched than normal. Brighter and bubblier.    
“The best part about you being simple and easy and fun and dumb, is how hot it is. How wet you get. Isn’t that right?”    
“Yes,” you giggled, “hot and wet.”    
“Good girl,”     
You giggled again, his praise making what was left of your brain feel mushy and happy. Roger chuckled at your giggly, giddy response, letting his fingers slip out the bottom of your hair and onto your arms. You shivered at his touch, face breaking into a smile.    
“Feels good being touched when you’re like this. Simple and easy and fun and dumb. You want me to keep touching you?”    
You whimpered, “yes,” breath coming out in pants as his hands slipped down your arms, setting your skin aflame.     
“Yeah, you like that. Got  _nothing to lose_  by being touched. Just feels good.”    
“Yeah, feels so good,” you giggled and you heard Roger chuckle in response.    
“Open your eyes for me, wanna see your pretty eyes,”    
Your eyes shot open and you beamed at Roger.    
“You like when I compliment you, don’t you?”    
“Yeah,” you giggled again, feeling bubblier and lighter now that you could see his reactions. His hands had slipped down to your own, tracing patterns softly over your skin, between your fingers, tapping over your nails.    
“Like, when I tell you how cute you sound right now, all giggly. A silly, giggly slut.”    
Your response was so predictable, Roger was smiling even before you started to giggle again.    
“How do you feel, love?”    
“Ummmm, fuzzy. Happy.”    
His hands slipped further, landing on your thighs and slipping over your knees, making a wave of arousal roll through your body and a soft whine roll off your tongue.    
“Yeah? Do you remember those four words I used to describe you earlier?”    
You thought for a moment, furrowing your brow as you searched for the right words, “dumb?”    
“Yes, that was one of them, do you remember the other three?”    
“Umm,” you stared at Roger, mouth slightly open, “horny?”    
Roger laughed again.    
“Dumb and horny…. and… easy?”    
“That’s right, but horny wasn’t one of the four words.”    
“Oh,”    
“But that’s okay, you feel horny, don’t you? D’you want me to tell you the four words?”    
You nodded fast.   
“Simple and easy and fun and …?”    
“Dumb!”    
“Good girl.” He leaned in, brushing his nose against yours as you laughed again, “And now that my pretty bimbo doll has  _nothing left to lose_ , all dumb and mindless, what does she want to do?”    
“Ummmm,”    
“What is it?”    
“I want to suck your cock, Sir,”    
“Is that so? Thought you said you didn’t like sucking cock.”    
“Noooooo, I love sucking your cock Sir.”    
Roger looked so amused by your answer you couldn’t help but giggle, even though you didn’t quite understand why. All you knew was you wanted to please him, that pleasing him made you feel good.

As soon as you heard the jangle of Roger unbuckling his belt your mouth fell open and your tongue stuck out. He moved around so his leg was stretched out down the length of the couch, his other hanging over the edge, with you kneeling in between. Slowly, his eyes glued on you, he unzipped his fly and pushed his pants down his hips enough to let his cock spring free. You waited patiently for his word, watching as he grasped his shaft and lazily stroked along it. Your mouth was almost watering as your desire to lick and suck grew, drowning out everything else.    
“God you’re cute. Practically drooling. Ready to show me what a desperate cockslut you are?”    
You hummed, replacing Roger’s hand with your own, wrapping it around his base as you kitten licked at his tip. He sighed softly as you took him into your mouth, relaxing further into the couch, and you felt a small burst of pleasure pulse through you. It spurred you on and you sunk lower, taking more of him, before rising back up to swirl your tongue around his tip. He groaned and you were hit by another jolt between your legs. Every noise you pulled from him set you on fire, the pit in your stomach tightening, your cunt dripping, only encouraging you to suck harder and take him deeper. His fist tangled in your hair, holding you down as you gagged around him. Looking up with watering eyes you could see Roger had dropped his head back, his lips silently forming words he couldn’t get out, lost in the sensation of being in your throat. It was enough to make you moan and redouble your efforts, bobbing up and down faster, working him as deep as he could go.     
“Fuck, Y/N” Roger choked out, “gonna make me cum soon,”    
You released him with a pop, unable to stop the grin the crept onto your face.    
“You like the idea of me cumming down your throat?”    
“So much, Sir!”    
“What about the idea of you cumming?”    
“If that pleases Sir, yes”    
“You’ve been such a good doll, think you deserve the reward. But only after you’ve swallowed all my cum okay?”    
“Promise, Sir,”   
“That’s enough talking now, wanna hear you gagging instead,” he tapped your head and you leaned down, letting him slip all the way back down your throat. His grip returned to your hair, pulling you up and then pushing you down again, showing you the speed at which you should be moving. You fell into rhythm, breaking the pattern every now and then to hollow your cheeks around his tip or lick along the underside of his cock or gulp for air, before finding the rhythm again.    
“So close, fuck, so so close,”     
Your movement was suddenly halted as he pressed down on the back of your head, making you choke. You tried to move, needing another gasp of air but he held you down as he came, coating your throat with hot spurts of cum. You swallowed every drop he gave you, your body surging with the electric knowledge you’d pleased him so much, tingling from head to toe.  

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He sat up, brushing his fingertips over your cheek.    
“So much, Sir! I love your cock,” you giggled, leaning forward to drop a quick peck to the head, “love drinking your cum.”    
“And you’re so good at it. My pretty, cocksucking doll. Do you still wanna cum?”    
“ummm, yes?” You didn’t really care if you got to cum, you just wanted to make your Sir happy.    
“I’d like to watch you cum,”    
“Then yes!” another giggle.    
“Then why don’t you sit that cute cunt right here,” he patted his thigh, “and show me what a good slut you are.”   
You settled yourself over him, hitching your skirt up in the process, so you could grind against him, still wearing the skimpy panties you’d picked out. A moan escaped you as you rolled your hips and Roger placed his hands on them, to keep you pressed firmly against him as you rocked yourself closer to your release. You were already so worked up it didn’t take long for you to reach the edge, whimpering as Roger’s grip tightened.   
“That’s right, cum for me,”   
His permission was all you needed to let yourself fall over the edge with a gasp. You felt so light and happy, buzzing with pride and the knowledge that your Sir wanted to see you fall apart. You shuddered and fell forward as the orgasm washed over you, leaning your forehead against Roger’s chest. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing his lips to the top of your head as you shivered through the orgasm.    
  
“So beautiful,” he was playing with your hair again and you hummed at how good it felt.   
“That’s right, just relax, listen and relax and come back.  _Nothing to lose_ by coming back. Back to who you were before. Who you are. So simple, so easy to come back. Relax into it. Relax back into yourself. Letting go of the bimbo. So easy to come back to your mind.”    
You took a deep breath as you returned to yourself. More aware of everything around you. The salty taste of Roger’s cum on your tongue. The warm, wet feeling between your legs. The scent of Roger’s cologne as you breathed deeply. You sighed contentedly as the giddy, giggly lightness you’d felt slowly faded and the real world came back to you. Roger’s eyes found yours as he tilted your head up, searching them for anything amiss.     
“Hey,” he said softly rubbing your arm soothingly, “how was that, you okay?”   
“That was exactly what I needed. Thank you.” You pecked him on the lips.   
“You’re very welcome. You wanna talk about work?”    
“I’ll tell you about it later. Right now I’m,” you shifted slightly, still straddling his thigh, “still a little worked up actually. Race you to the bedroom?”   
Roger’s lips slammed against yours as he held you tightly, the kiss heated and hungry, “who need’s a bedroom when there’s a perfectly fine couch here. Time I repaid you for the fucking fantastic blow job.” You squealed as you found yourself on your back, Roger pulling your soaked underwear off hurriedly.  

To the world at large you were a well-respected, intelligent, and accomplished woman with an enviable relationship. And you were. All that and more. But you knew, and Roger knew, that deep down you were just a silly, giggly, dumb slut, who loved sex and craved cock and lived to please. Just a pretty bimbo who had no use for anything besides her Sir. And really, what more could you possibly want.  


	2. Airheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Roger relax after a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write some more bimbo/hypno stuff for a while but never quite knew what to do with it. But then I got a request as part of my 1000 follower celebration on tumblr for a second part to Future Management and had to properly think about it. Good new though, I've also got an idea for something of a prequel fic too. 
> 
> Title comes from another song from Roger's first solo album.

You heard the key turn in the lock, head flicking around as Roger closed the door behind him and entered the room. He sighed and dropped onto the couch beside you, head falling into your lap.   
“Long day?” you asked, putting down the magazine you’d been reading so you could drag your fingers through his hair.   
“Something like that,” he smiled up at you but it lacked something of his usual manic energy.   
“Anything I can do?”   
“Nah, just got a lot on my mind y’know. New album stuff.”   
“Well, dinner’s already going in the crock pot. Going to be another couple of hours so if you want to take a nap or something you’ve got time. Or we could go for a walk? Might help you clear your mind.”   
“‘m perfectly happy to just lie here with you for a bit.”   
“Let me know if you want anything else. You’re always so good to me when I’m stressed out and need a break.”   
Roger nodded and the two of you fell into an easy silence as you turned back to your magazine. A couple of minutes later you looked back down at Roger, double checking he was okay. He was unusually quiet and, aside from the lack of snores, you wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d fallen asleep. Instead you found him quietly contemplating something. His expression was one of thoughtful concentration, like he was working through some problem in his head.   
“Actually, that might work,” he said suddenly as if there’d been no break to you conversation, “if you’re okay with it.”   
“What d’you mean Rog?” It wasn’t the first time his mind had raced ahead in a conversation you were no longer having.   
He sat up, shifting around to face you, “Think I could use a visit from my doll,”   
“Really?”   
“Only if you’re up for it. It’s your brain and stuff,”   
“Rog I’d love to. Just didn’t expect you to want it is all.”   
“Wasn’t really on my mind until you said that thing about how I look after you when you’re stressed. But, thinking about it, I find it really useful to unclutter my mind and relax too.”   
“Keep talking like that and I might have to try making you the bimbo for once,”   
“Don’t get any cute ideas,” he laughed, “I think it’s partly the control that I like.”   
“Is something making you feel out of control?”   
“No, love, nothing bad,” he took your hand, pulling your palm up to his lips, “Just working on this album and stuff. There’s always arguments and disagreements. We try to be as diplomatic as possible but it’s... well it’s different to making an album on my own that’s for sure.”   
“I’ll go get changed then. Do you want high heels bimbo or barefoot bimbo?”   
“What’s the difference?”   
“I don’t know that there’s much of a noticeable difference in how I act or respond to stuff but they feel different to me.”   
“Elaborate?”   
“I didn’t pick up on it at first but the more we play with this whole dumb bimbo thing and the more comfortable I am with it, the more little things I notice when I come back to earth. I’m not entirely sure how to explain it but when we do it and I get properly done up in heels and everything I feel like... I guess it’s like a barbie doll bimbo. Like I was built to be played with and controlled. You tell me what you want and I can’t imagine not doing it because that’s what I was made to do. And when you aren’t telling me what to do, I know I have to look pretty for you. Chest out, lips parted, like a plastic doll.”   
“And barefoot?”    
“Barefoot is like... It’s not that I was made to be a toy, it’s that I found my calling. Like everything else, my job and my normal personality and everything, was just me playing pretend and now I’ve stopped and accepted the truth of who I am. I don’t follow your instructions because I was programmed to, I do it because that’s who I am and what I need.” you laughed, “it sounds ridiculous when I try to explain but I swear it’s true.”   
“If you can feel a difference then you pick. Whichever you’d prefer tonight. Now go on, I’ll give you ten minutes and then I’ll come up, okay?”   
“Okay,” you made to stand but Roger still had a hold of your hand.   
“Wait,” he said, pulling you back towards him, “I love you.”

You were still smiling when you closed the bedroom door behind you and began pulling off your clothes. You dropped your shirt and pants into the laundry basket and opened your draw, digging around until you found what you were looking for. A push up bra and matching thong you’d bought as a surprise for Roger. Not your usual type of undergarments. Certainly not something you’d wear to work or on a regular day. But you’d immediately fallen in love with them when you’d seen them, knowing they’d help you sink into your brainless state the next time you and Roger decided to play. Your work appropriate underwear joined your work appropriate clothes in the hamper as you tugged the new set on, already starting to feel looser and more aroused. You didn’t bother with shoes, not necessarily because you had a preference but because you’d spent a good chunk of the day on your feet and the idea of strapping yourself into a pair of ridiculously high heels made your toes throb. You did, however, take the time to apply some mascara and lipstick, picking out a bright shade of pink Roger had bought for you when he discovered it was named Bimbo. You took a look at the full effect in the mirror, feeling happy with what you’d achieved, and sat on the bed to wait. 

Roger inhaled sharply when he saw you, “Christ, love,”   
“Do you like it?”   
“Stand up and do a spin,”   
You laughed and did as he asked, slowly turning so he could see you from every side.   
“I love it. You look stunning,”   
“I was going for whore but I guess that’ll do.”   
“Didn’t let me finish. Stunning whore. You ready?”   
“Yes,”   
“Alright then, come sit on my lap,” he toed off his shoes and dropped onto the bed, leaning against the bedhead with his legs outstretched. You crawled over to him and straddled his lap, wiggling until you were comfortable. Once you were settled, he granted you a slow, soft kiss, his fingers drawing lines up and down your sides, encouraging you to relax. You hummed quietly as he pulled away, eyes still closed, waiting for him to kiss you again.   
“Good girl,” his voice took on the familiar calm authority that you’d formed a Pavlovian reaction to, already able to feel the edges of your mind dulling, “Dressed so prettily for me. So obedient. Listening to my voice so well. Listening when I tell you to relax.” His fingers were still moving over your skin slowly, up and down and up again, making you tingle as you unintentionally timed your breathing to match the same pace and began to keep count of them in your head. “And I see we decided not to wear heels.”   
“Yeah,” your voice sounded distant to your own ears.   
“Because that’s natural, isn’t it? Feels natural to let your mind go blank and listen to my voice. Being a barbie doll is fun, being played with is fun. But that’s temporary isn’t it,”   
“Mmhmm,” his voice was making it hard to concentrate on the number of breaths you’d taken so you started again.   
“But we know that being a silly giggly airhead is your natural state. We know you only play at being sensible and in control.  _Nothing to lose_  by admitting it. This is you letting go. Giving yourself to me. Counting your breaths and sinking deeper, deeper, deeper into my voice, letting all the unnecessary thoughts go.”   
You nodded though you’d lost count again.   
“That’s right, doll, just let go. So hard to pretend all the time, feel lost all the time.  _Nothing to lose_  by letting go, sinking down, counting down. Ten. Nine.    
You felt grateful that Sir was there to help you count. You knew how. You knew you knew how. But it was hard to think about the numbers properly, remember which order they came in. Came. Come. Cum. That was a good word. Made you feel funny. Made you want to giggle.   
“Eight. What’s so funny, love? Seven. Was it something about sinking down, down, down, into your natural silly bimbo self? Six. Five.”   
You knew something had been funny but you couldn’t place a finger on what exactly it was. Sir’s voice was so distracting, making you feel all fuzzy. Something else too.    
“Four. I love seeing you like this. So happy. Happy to be a dumb slut for Sir. Happy to listen to my voice. Happy to be controlled. Three.”   
You were happy. Happy and horny. That was the word. Horny. Another good word.    
“Good girl. Almost there. Letting go of everything. Sinking down deeper. Two. Ready to be Sir’s good girl. A pretty, horny, bimbo slut. One.”

You blinked your eyes open, readjusting to the light. Roger was watching you closely, his hands coming to a stop on your hips.   
“Hi Sir,” you beamed at him.   
“Hi Doll, what’s that smile for?”   
“Proud,” you said after a moment’s hard thought.   
“Is that right? And why are you so proud?”   
“Ummmm.... Oh! I know!” you started giggling again, “I know two good words,”   
“And what would they be?”   
You screwed your eyes shut again, trying not to lose the words in the big empty space in your head. “Cum and Horny,”   
“Those are two very good words to know,” Roger laughed which only set you into another burst of giggles, “do you know why you know them?”   
You shook your head, pouting in confusion.   
“You know them because you’re Sir’s good horny girl, aren’t you? And that makes you want Sir's cum, isn’t that right?”   
It was so obvious now that he said it, of course that’s why you knew those words. After all, nothing was worth knowing unless it helped you be a good slut for Sir. There was no need for any pesky thoughts unless he told you to think them, no need for you to want anything unless he wanted it too.    
“Love? Still with me?” he tapped on your leg to get your attention again, hands returning to your hips and holding you tight.   
“Sorry Sir,”   
“That’s alright. It can be a bit hard to focus when your head is so very empty. But I can help with that.”   
“Help?”   
“Give you something to focus on.”   
“Liiiiike,” you dragged it out as you tried to think of the word you wanted. It was right there, just out of reach. It was another good word though. A word you liked. It made you think of Sir and it felt good to say, felt good on your tongue. And then it hit you, “Like your cock?”   
Roger laughed, “Maybe. I do love how eager you are for it. But I had another idea in mind. Because I also love how obedient and suggestable you are when you’re like this.”   
You didn’t understand what he meant by  _like this_ , after all  _this_  was who you were naturally, but you didn’t worry about it too much. There was a lot you didn’t understand.   
“So I want you to lie back for me and listen closely okay?”   
You nodded and climbed off his lap, briefly distracted by the small wet patch you’d left as you unconsciously tried to grind against his crotch.     
“We’re going to try something a bit different, okay? But it’s going to be fun.” He hooked his finger into the top of your thong and began tugging it down your legs, “What I’m going to do is lick your pretty pussy, ten times. And You’re going to keep count, yes?”   
“Yes Sir,”   
“Good. Now there’s a trick to this. Because every time you say a number everything is going to feel a little bit stronger. Every time you feel my tongue on your pussy, you’re going to feel fuzzier. Anything left in your brain will drip dripdrip away while your pussy drip drip drips for me.”   
You could feel him stroking your thighs gently, and felt your eyes droop as his voice filled your head.   
“All you have to do is count for me. Let it build and build and build. Making you want to cum over and over and over. But you won’t be able to cum until you finish counting. What’s that pout for? You want to please Sir yes?”   
“Yes!” It was all you wanted.   
“Then be a good girl and count down from ten.”

“Ten,” you said, a little breathless, as Roger dragged his tongue along your slit. A long, slow, precise trail, collecting your noticeable wetness. It felt good and you sighed as he pulled back, wanting more. He gave you a few seconds and then leaned back in. The next lick felt better. Just as careful, just as slow, but better. Like you were a little more sensitive, a little more alert to the sensation even though your mind felt a little more foggy. A couple more and you were moaning out the numbers. It was tricky, remembering which number you were up to as Roger kept his methodical pace and you felt more and more sensitive, but you focused as best you could, determined to do what he asked. By the time you’d counted down to five you felt like you could have cum from the lightest touch, except that something was stopping you. You needed to be good. Needed to follow Sir’s instructions so he’d be pleased with you. You’d be happy if you pleased him. You felt his warm breath and moaned as his tongue met you again, still that same motion. One long swipe through your folds. If you’d been able to think properly and remember anything from before he kissed you, you would have realised it wasn’t his usual technique. On a regular day it wouldn’t have been anywhere near enough to have you anywhere near cumming, especially in such a short time. But he’d told you what he wanted from you and you listened, absorbed it, and obeyed.Though you couldn’t remember what number you were up to.   
“Keep counting, love.”   
“I don’t... what comes next Sir?” You could feel tears starting to prick at your eyes, overwhelmed by the growing need to cum and worry that weren’t being good enough, pleasing him enough.   
“Four. You’re doing so well, almost there.”   
“F-four.” His praise gave you some small relief as you bunched the bed sheet up in your fists and your desperation rose. Roger was holding you down, keeping you from bucking your hips to make him speed up. His touch alone sent waves of heat through you, though it was nothing to how his mouth made you writhe and twitch.   
“Ummm...”    
“Three, remember?”   
You shook your head but you repeated him anyway. It was less of a moan and more of a cry.   
“Just two more to go, Doll. Two and then One. Can you remember that?”   
“Two.” You wanted to beg and scream but Roger didn’t give you a chance before...   
“Oh, umm, one?” Almost as soon as you said it your toes curled and stars burst behind your eyes as you felt the climax you’d been waiting for hit you. Roger didn’t stop and pull away like he had between each other number. He kept going, his nose nudging your clit, making your continued moans catch in your throat as he prologued your orgasm.

“How was that, love?” he asked softly, leaving small kisses over your thighs, “Was it fun?”   
“Mmhmm, just like you said,”   
“I had fun too.”   
It made you happy to hear that and you couldn’t help but smile at Roger as he settled beside you, propping himself up on his elbow.   
“How do you feel now?”   
“Ummmm, more.”   
“What d’you mean by that?”   
“I don’t know,” you giggled, “just feel stuff but more,”   
“Is more good?”   
“Umm I think so,”   
“And you don’t feel tired or anything bad?   
“Should I?”   
“No, I’m just checking, love.”   
“Can I have your cock now?”   
“Christ,” Roger shook his head but he was smiling, “Are you sure you’re okay? I want you to tell me if you’re not. I won’t be upset.”   
“I'm very okay Sir. I’m your good horny girl.”   
“You are,” he pulled you into another kiss.   
His praise made you feel light and bubbly and you wanted to show him. You pressed yourself closer to him, lifting your leg over his so you could try to grind against his thigh.    
“Alright, alright, just hold your horses,”   
You pouted as he shuffled away from you and stood up.   
“Don’t look so upset, I’ve got to take my bloody pants off and then you can ride me.”   
“Really?” you almost shouted the question in your excitement, spring up onto your knees, drawing another laugh from Roger as he pulled his shirt off.   
“Yes really. God you’ve got a one-track mind.”    
“What does that mean?”   
“Means you’re being a perfect bimbo for me. Now move over again, let me lie down. You’re going to do the work this time.”   
“Yes Sir,” you grinned as you shuffled over, eventually settling between his legs. The sight of his half hard cock made your mouth water and instantly you dropped your lips to his tip. Roger cursed as you sucked him into your mouth, focusing every ounce of your attention on the task at hand, wanting to prove how good you were. You could feel him getting harder as you licked and sucked and pumped him in your fist, pulling back to let drops of spit fall over him or to give some attention to his balls. It made you wet knowing you were pleasing him, being able to physically feel it, but you didn’t stop. Sir’s cum was more important than yours, would make you happier than yours would and that knowledge drove you on. Every moan he made, every time his hips bucked up, every murmured word of praise had you dripping and eager. You let him slip deeper down your throat without any consideration for your comfort or enjoyment. You enjoyed it because Sir enjoyed it. It didn’t matter than you gagged and choked or that your mascara ran into your eyes and your lipstick smeared over your face. All that mattered was his cock and his cum and his praise. 

You whined when he stopped you.   
“Keep going like that and I’ll be finished before I get inside your cunt,” he said as he crooked his finger at your, “C’mon, up here now. Ride me. And take that slutty excuse of a bra off, wanna see your tits bounce.”   
You giggled as you dropped the bra beside you, crawling further up his body until he was lined up with your entrance. Roger watched you closely as you sunk down onto him, laying his hands on your thighs when you bottomed out to stop you moving.   
“Feels so fucking good, Doll.”   
“Mmmm, me too Sir. Good and full.” That wasn’t quite the right way to describe it but you couldn’t keep hold of the words for long enough to say them. You felt like a craving was being satisfied. Like you belonged there, stretched around him. Like you’d found your place in the world. But your brain was so fuzzy and empty it was a miracle you’d found the word  _full_.   
Roger let go of your thighs, resting his hands behind his head as you began to rock back and forth, building momentum. Before long you were bouncing up and down on his cock, panting and whining, even though the muscles in your legs were beginning to ache. Roger was true to his word, his eyes glued on your tits as you pulled more moans and grunts from him. You lifted your own hands to your hair and laughed at the sensation of it tangled around your fingers. It was enough to get Roger’s attention.   
“You’re, fuck, you’re loving this aren’t you?”   
“Yes Sir!”   
“Such a dumb cockslut. All fucked out on top of being a silly bimbo.”   
You didn’t know what to say so you just nodded your agreement.   
“Just like I thought. Too fucking brainless to understand.”   
Again, you nodded and Roger laughed, the sound quickly followed by a grunt as you clenched around him.    
“’m close, love, but I want to feel you cum first okay?”   
“Yes Sir, anything you want.”   
“That’s my girl,” He moved one hand to your clit, rubbing you in fast circles as you fucked yourself on his cock, “be a good slut and scream.”   
As soon as you had permission to be loud you found you couldn’t hold back. Every circle on your clit and shift of your hips sent a whine or a moan spilling from your lips, each one louder than the last.    
“Just like that, love, go on, cum for me,”   
Your whole world was Roger. You felt him deep in your pussy and deep in your head. He was every thought you could grasp, every desire you had. Your owner, your keeper, your Sir. You came for him, screamed for him. The wave of extasy that rolled through you was just a bonus. A side effect of his control. It was made even sweeter as he came too, grunting as he rewarded you. Proof that he was pleased with you, that you’d been good. The ultimate praise. 

Roger took hold of your arms and pulled you closer, wrapping you up in a sweaty hug as he rolled you onto your side and kissed you again. It was an unsuccessful distraction. You still whined as he removed himself from your pussy, still tried to plead for more.   
“Please Sir? Please let me have your cock again.”   
“Not right now, Doll. Need a break,”   
He was right. Of course he was right, he was always right. But you couldn’t help feeling a little sad about it, “Maybe later? After a break?”   
Roger laughed, “How am I meant to say no to that face? Yeah, alright, maybe later.”   
“Thank you, Sir,”   
“But you’ve got to lie here for a bit okay? Lie here and listen to my voice,” His fingers began tracing up and down your side again as he watched you. It was calming and you began to match your breathing to his pace, up and down in and out. “That’s right, just relax and close your eyes and focus on my voice.”   
“Like this?”   
“Just like that. Nice and quiet and still as you breath in and out. Good girl. Feels natural to relax and count your breaths in and out. Ten. Nine.”   
You hummed as you felt your mind becoming less dull and fuzzy.   
“That’s right. Eight. Starting to remember, to realise what’s temporary and what’s natural. Seven. _Nothing to lose_ by remembering. Feels good to come back to yourself, feels natural. Six. Finding yourself, coming back to yourself. Five.”   
With every word and every breath things became sharper. The fuzzy blankness faded, replaced with a calm content feeling. You winced as you shifted your leg, the ache in your muscles more pronounced. But it was accompanied by a deep satisfaction that made it worthwhile.   
“Happy to take back control. Happy to find yourself. Four. Almost there. Three. Leaving the bimbo behind, letting go of brainless obedience. Two. Ready to be yourself again. One.”

You blinked your eyes open again, Roger’s face the first thing you saw. His fingers were still dragging along your side but you weren’t breathing in time with them anymore.    
“Hi Rog,”   
“There she is. How was that?”   
“Really good. Feel a bit sore now but it was fun. How do you feel?”   
“A lot better. Less cluttered.”   
“Good,”   
“Thank you,” you were almost overwhelmed by the sincerity of his words as he shuffled closer so his forehead was pressed to yours.   
“You’ve done exactly the same for me so many times now, I was more than happy to.”   
“Yeah but you’re the one who has their brain messed with, I’ve got the easy part. Just means a lot that you trust me so much.”   
“Course I trust you, Rog. I trust you more than anyone.”   
You’d never felt quite so loved as you did when he kissed you then, bringing his hand up to cup your face, his thumb tenderly stroking over your cheek.


End file.
